knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Tuba
Istinite mejdandžije Iz bosanskog seoskog života Prva objavljena pripovijetka Kočićeva štampana je u beogradskoj Novoj Iskri, III/1901, u tri nastavka (u broju 2, 3 i 4, s podnaslovom „Iz bosanskog života“ i naznakom na kraju: Beč, 1900. Zanimljivo je da je Kočić, iako u pismu bratu, u trenutku njenog nastanka, s ponosom govori o laskavom sudu Pavla Lagarića o njoj (vidi pismo pod brojem 14 u III. knjizi ovog izdanja) nije unio ni u jednu svoju zbirku i da je ona prvi put preštampana tek u „Spomenici Petra Kočića“ (Beograd, 1928). U svom napisu „Ličnost prve Kočićeve pripovetke“ Milan Karanović kaže da se prilikom svoje posjete Zmijanju, susreo sa junakinjom Kočićeve priče i objavljuje, uz tekst, i njenu fotografiju. „Tuba je, svjedoči on, udata za Lazara Majstorovića (koji se pominje i u pripoveci) u selu Melina više manastira Gomionice. Ima već decu odraslu i sina u vojsci. Rekoše mi da se pokojni Petar kao đak, a ona je bila devojka, s njom zabavljao, čak neki vele da mu je bila prva đačka ljubav. Poručio sam po knezu iz Meline da dođe Manastiru o mladoj nedelji u avgustu 1926, godine… Iz poznate patrijarhalne stidljivosti jedva je pristala da se snimi. Svi je i sada zovu u selu Tuba Majstorović. Kaza mi i kršćeno ime svoje… Znade, veli, da je pokojni Petar, metao u nekakve novice’.“ (Pregled, 1/1927, br. 27, str. 7–8) U naslovu i jednom dijelu teksta u Novoj Iskri junakinjino ime pisano je s kratkosilaznim akcentom na prvom samoglasniku (Tuba) . Osvanuo je lijepi, nasmijani Đurđevdanak. Sve u radosti i neopisanom milju pliva i topi se. Na ljupkom cvijetku, na nježnom i zelenom listiću, na tankoj i vitkoj grančici opaža se nov, probuđen život. Čovjek se osilio, pa nekako ponosito gleda kako ga priroda obasiplje krasom i ljepotom. Pune su mu grudi; hoće da prepuknu od neke miline, koja mu je tako nejasna, ali koju tako silno osjeća u razdraganim i nabreklim grudima. Srce mu zaigra - poletio bi. "Hvala ti, bože, na tvome daru!" - nehotice mu se otme uzvik iz uzbuđene duše. Čudnovato je đurđevsko sunce! Ono stare podmlađuje, a mladima polet daje. Sve, sve mu se raduje i željno ga iščekuje, pa i onaj mali mravak što tamo mili po suvom prutiću. I Ispod Kraguljeva brda po lukama rasule se bijele ovce i mali jaganjci. Pogdjekoja ovca brižljivo blekne, a tek joj se milo jagnješce odazove, pa se sito zaigra preko mekih i pitomih luka. Čobani se skupili, pa se razgovaraju o zimušnjim pretrpljenim mukama: o onom velikom snijegu što je napadao o Časnijeh Veriga. Kazuju jedan drugom gdje će, ako bude suđeno, dogodine zimovati. Najamnik Miće Zeljkovića, Blagoje, mlado momče, lijen i sputan, kao curica - tek ga se nausnica hvatila - poizmakao sam malo podalje, pa malo-malo pogleda Kraguljevo brdo. Njega kao da ne zanimaju čobanski razgovori i njihova prosta i bezazlena vijećanja. Da, zanimaju i njega, ali opet ne tako kao nešto drugo. Čućete, pričaću vam. Siroče je; nigdje nikog nema na ovom bijelom svijetu. Preklanjske godine, biće uz ono pet dana, umrije mu mati. Oca nije ni upamtio, a druga mu je sva obližnja rodbina prerano pomrla. Ništa ti nije gore i žalosnije nego na selu ostati sirota. Nit’ ti ko ima sašiti rubina, ni ko oprati, niti ko okrpiti - niti imaš glave, ni uzglavlja, pa et’… Njegov otac bio je čovjek dosta mogućan i živolazan. Ali uz bunu udariše Krajišnici, kad su ono polazili na Banju Luku, pa sve razgrabiše i popališe. Imao je dva pluga volova, sedam-osam krava, a držao je priličio i sitne stoke, te je mogao vrlo lepo živkariti. Zemlja dobra, na što god čovjek baci, stostruko rađa. Kud se okrene, berićet… Pun ambar, pun tor, puna kesa puste kaime, a njiva se ugiba od roda. Stari berićet, pa to ti je! Čisto čovjek, pokojni Gavran - bog da mu dušu prosti - poludi. Uhvati neku bolu i licem na svetog Nikolu iste godine u teškim mukama izdahnu. Mati mu, Đuja, poslije dvije godine preuda se negdje tamo u Tramošnju. Prevede sa sobom i Blagoja. Više djece nije ni imala. Nije im se dalo u djeci. Nekako su bila žestoka, pa ne sastavi ni godinu, presvisnu od silnog drečanja i plakanja. Zato je Đuja i nadjela tako ime svom Blagoju. Njega je očuh počeo u pošljednje vrijeme poprijeko gledati, te on jednog dana pobježe u svijet. Stara Đuja čupala je sijede kose i tugovala za svojim jedinčetom, dok joj se bog ne smilova i ne primi je sebi. Blagoje već od desete godine pošao po najmu. Prebija se od nemila do nedraga. Hodao je dugo kojekuda, dok se prije tri godine ne naredi s Mićom da mu ide za sermijom. Deset forinti, dvoji opanci "kuzolaše" i runo vune, eto, to mu je ajluk od Đurđeva do Lučina. Sa svojom plaćom bio je zadovoljan. U Mićinoj kući bilo mu je lijepo. Sva su ga čeljad pazila kao svog ukućanina, nijesu govorili "naš najmenik", već "naš Blagi". S Milićem Mićinim pazio se kao s rođenim bratom. - Sejo, je li Blagi dojavio ovce na popasak? - pita Jagoda, snaha Mićina, Marušku, kćer mu. - Bogami, snašo, još nema našeg Blagog. Odjavio je čak tamo iza Palačkovića groblja, pa eto ga još nema - odgovara Maruška. Tako ga sve naše selo zove. Žive duše nema da se na nj potuži. Sa svakim on lijepo, pa i s njim svako. Jednom mu ušla sermija u zijan, pa će poljar malo nabusito: - Zar ti, dijete, ne vidiš da je ’vo livada? Zabranio je Bokan da ’vuda sermija pase. Njega nešto štrecnu, pa pocrveni kao rak na ugljenu. - Neću više, brate Mile, nijesam znao da je… - Dobro, dobro, Blagi. Znam ja da si ti… Nemoj, znaš, više… - i poljaru bi žao što nabreknu na njega. Blagi je neprestano pogledao uz Kraguljevo. Žudio je da kroz guste grane rascvjetalog šljivika vidi ono za čim mu srce kuca. Ispred košara Kraguljevih začu se pjesma. Danas je Đurđevdan, pa se djevojke uz pjesmu ljuljaju - tako se valja. Čobani su poznali glas. To je pjevala Tuba i njezina drugarica Pava. Blagom odlahnu na srcu, a uzdah mu se nehotice ote iz razdraganih grudi. Hvati se za nailikani pripašaj, izvadi ćurliku, pa zasvira. Zvuci su nekako bono odjekivali. Grudi mu se dizahu, a ruke prosto igrale po rupicama jasne ćurlike. Ona mu je jedini razgovor i zabava u samotnim časovima pastirskog života. Nikud ne ide bez nje. Kad pred veče napasa ovce, neprestano mu je u ustima. Mnogi mu je seoski momak zavidio što umije tako vješto ćurlikati. - Ne išćurlika, Blagi! Ne gleda Tuba na take - veli Markan, čobanin Majstorovićev. On se zastidi kao mlada, pa ne diže očiju. - Znam ja to i brez tebe, Markane. Ja ćurlikam, ’nako znaš, za svoju volju - veli Blagi i meće ćurliku za pripašaj. - Ne znaš, Markane, šta je kome suđeno - kažu drugi čobani. - Ono more svašta biti. Ama, ko ja velim, nije ’nako prilike - opet će Markan. Nešto, dijete, naš Lazar… - on se ujede za jezik, pa da bi to zabašurio, ustade. ’Ajdmo, kreć’mo sermiju. Skapa danas ’vođe, na jednom mjestu - opominje ih Markan i prti torbu. - Bogami, tako je - odobrava mu Blagi i krišom pogleda uz Kraguljevo Brdo i spazi Tubu kako minu iznad šljivika na bunar. II U stare Anđe pokojnog Mile Kragulja ima kći. Kršteno joj ime možda i sama mati zaboravila. Kad je bila mala, zazvaše je od dragosti Tubom. Niko je drukčije i ne zove. Ona se ne bi znala ni odazvati kad bi je ko krštenim imenom zovnuo. Kuća stare zadruge Kragulja bila je daleko čuvena. Stari Jovo Kragulj za dobrih godina mogao je ispeći po trista oka ljute šljive sve ko groma! A Jovina kulaša još se i danas dobro sjeća silni Muharemaga Bumišlić. Njegova je kuća bila svakom širom otvorena: kaluđeru, popu, prosjaku, putniku. Ko došao, ko pošao - stari je Jovo znao svakom ugoditi i po volji učiniti. Svak je blagosiljao njegov dom. Lijepi zadruški mir, red i poredak vladao je pod krovom njegova doma. Svako je čeljade znalo svoj posao, pa je radilo bez pogovora s voljom i uvjerenjem da sebi radi. Lijepi stari zadruški živote, kako te brzo nestade! Stari je Jovo uvijek držao na jaslima dva sedlenika, a nosio se kao kakav harambaša. Čovane čakšire, pa povrh njih carigradski pojas, onda fermen sa srebrnim ilikama, pa po fermenu biogradski gunj, a na glavi povisok fes, omotan crnom pamurom, ispod koje je virila debela kićanka. Pa kad još uzjaše pomamnog kulaša, a objesi kuburluke sa dvije graše o sedlo preda se! Ej, stari zemane! - Kad zastupi ’Ustrija - priča Risto, sin Jovin - nekako u jesen ćaća umrije, mi se uz časni post na četvero podijelismo i od tad nam sve udari natrag. Godine počeše izdavati, marva propadati, a teške mirije stezati. Ništa mi nije u mom vijeku bilo žalije neg’ kad ćaćina kulaša muntaše za miriju. Pa kad ga prodadoše Mujkanu, onom Ciganinu iz Bronzenjaka, malo te ne poludi. Sirotinja i vukareština obladala je sa sviju strana, al’ se još ne damo. Čuvaćemo stari glas i poštenje, a drugo kako je bog dao. Brat Jovin, Mile, nekako je brzo za njim promijenio svijetom. Iza njega ostade u najvećoj sirotinji stara Anđa sa tri kćeri. Kuća bez muške glave - kako je to jadno! Nekako se jadnica koprljala i deverala. Dvije kćeri lijepo je udomila. Tubu, svoje milo mjezimče, ljubila je svim žarom materinske tople ljubavi. Njih dvije ostadoše u bijednoj i trošnoj kolibici. Kad je Tuba stala na snagu, išla je po selu po nadnicama da izradi koji groš za šaku soli. Stara i nemoćna Anđa sjećala se lijepih dana zadruškog života i sa suznim očima ispraćala je svoje mjezimče tuđinu na njivu. - Čuvaj se, ’rano moja, svijet je ko svijet. Na današnjem zemanu lako je pokliznuti i obraz okaljati. Obuj se, zenico moja! - veli starica. - Ne mogu, najo, znaš, rosa je, pa će mi obuću… - Dobro, dobro, nego materina. Drago staroj Anđi što je tako pametna i čuvarna. Kad ide na njivu, obuče bijelu, kao snijeg, košulju, metne na se sav majčin prišav, pa obuću pod pazuhu, a motiku, kad se kopa, na rame, ili srp, kad se žanje, preko ramena, pa hajd’ veselo na rad. Tuba! Ružna imena, a divna stvorenja! Zlatna sviona kosa okružava visoko i vedro čelo, pod kojim se neobičnim žarom svijetle grahoraste oči, osjenčene gustim dugačkim obrvama koje jedva da se ne sastaju. Bijelim, malo od sunca priplanulim obrazima daju osobite čari one dvije jamice što se redovito javljaju sa onim nevinim i bezazlenim osmjejkom - osmjejkom koji zanosi i opija. (Mnogi li je za njim uzdahnuo!) Pa onaj ponositi, delijski hod, kako lijepo dolikuje vitkom i pravilno razvijenom struku. A njedra, pusta njedra! Okrugla i jedra, da puknu od jedrine. Kad bi stala, pa naslonila pune ruke na nakićenu tkanicu, pa te pogledala onim vragolastim očima; na moju dušu, da si Kraljević Marko morao bi zadrhtati. Kad ima cvijeća, uvijek je zakićena. Za uhom joj stoji svježi, rumeni đulić, te lijepo odgovara zlatnoj kosi i ljupkom licu; a stručak mirisavog bosioka proviruje ispod fesića, malo natrag zaturenog. Seoski su se momci lomili oko nje. A kako i ne bi? "Savila bi po nebu oblake, delaj ne bi po zemlji junake!" III Kad bijahu dolje na dnu luka, čobani razlučiše ovce. Blagi okrenu iznad mlina, pa se prihvati strane ispod Kraguljeva šljivika. Ovce su mirno pasle. On ode pred njih gore na put što vodi bunaru, pa sjede na jednu brunu, izvadi ćurliku, te zasvira. Sunce se klonilo smiraju. Zapad se išarao svijetlim prugama, pa trepti u divotnom sjaju. Tihi je vjetrić pirkao i mrsio vrane pramenove kose zadubljenog svirača, koja je virila ispod malenog fesića. On je ćurlikao, te ne bi ni opazio Tube da ga ne probudi njezin glas. - Blagi, odoše ovce! - O, jes’, vjere mi! - trže se Blagi i poleti da ih vrati. - E, baš ti ’vala - veli on, pošto je vratio ovce. Ti bi na vodi? - Da - odgovara Tuba, a oči oborila zemlji. Njega uhvati nekakav drhat, pa trese li trese! Pogledao bi je, a ne da mu se. Ne smije, pa et’. Ćute obadvoje… Ne da im se govoriti, pa ubi, posijeci! Tuba drži u jednoj ruci tikvicu, a drugom čupa potkitu od pregače. Blagi obori oči, pa udara štapom o vrh od opanka. - Zar ti nosiš u tikvici vodu? - pita Blagi. - Da. Blizu je. - Bi li dala, da se malo napijem? - Što ne bi? Na, uzmi - veli Tuba i pruži mu tikvicu, a ne diže očiju. - Ledena. - Da. - Da - odvrati Tuba, a vragolast poluplašljiv osmijeh zaigra joj se na malim, tankim usnama. I Blagi se plašljivo osmjehnu. Šta bi drugo? Stara se Anđa uzodala po kolibici. Zabrinula se što joj nema djeteta za toliko s vode. Boji se jadnica onog rđavog običaja: otmice. Zabrinuta izađe pred kolibicu. - Ooo, Tuba! - ču se staričin glas. Šta radiš, dijete, za toliko? Tuba se trže, kao iza sna, poblijedi, izvadi brzo iz njedara jabuku, baci je Blagom, pa odskakuta kroz šljivik. Blagi pogleda za njom, pa uzdahnu. Uze sa zemlje jabuku, poljubi je - milošta je, tako se valja - metnu u torbak, pa krenu za sermijom. - Moja rano, šta uradi toliko na vodi? Nije pre’o bijela svijeta, sestrimim te! - veli starica malo ljutito. - Ne mere se, najo, navalio svijet… - slaga Tuba. Anđa je pogleda ugaslim staračkim očima, pa čisto vrisnu. - Što si tako poblijeđela, jadna ti sam?! - Ništa, najo, prepala sam se malo od garova Zeljkovića - slaga opet Tuba. - Da ti naja salije stravu? - pita preplašena mati. Starica ustade, izvadi iz jednog drvenog zastruščića puščano zrno, presječe ga tupom sikiricom, pa jedan komadić ostavi u zastruščić, a drugi metnu na mašu, da se istopi. - Dajde tikvicu. Istopilo se - veli starica i drži mašu s rastopljenim olovom. Je li cijela? Da nije ko pio? Jer, znaš, nema lijeka ako pije… Da nije zbilja ko pio? - Nije - slaga mjezimče i po treći put. Stara povrže mašu, nasu u jednu zdjelicu vode, prekrsti je i nešto prošapta, pa onda sali s maše rastopljeno olovo. - Na, pa se dobro napij. - Tuba uze zdjelicu, pa na silu proguta jedno dva gutljaja. - Dobro se napij, ’rano moja. Zdravo je to. Noć je bila uvelike prevalila. One se pomoliše bogu, večeraše, zapretaše vatru, pa legoše. Tuba se prevrtala pod debelom ponjavom. Nije joj se dalo zaspati. Pred očima joj je igrao lik Blagog. Mislila je o svačem, ili bolje ni o čem. Osjećala je neku milinu koja je moćno strujila kroz vatrene i uzburkane grudi. Lanjske je godine počela zborovati - izlaziti na zbor. Vidjela ga je kod manastira na Malu Gospojinu. Pogledali su jedno na drugo, i odmah joj je prirastao za srce. Od tada ga je često viđala. Na njivi ovako, kad se kopaju kukuruzi ili kad se žanje. On bi uvijek pritjerao ovce, pa bi uzeo od nje motiku ili srp, da je malo izmijeni. Seoskim momcima nije to bilo drago, a Lazar je Nikolin pucao od jeda. "Odao" je i on oko Tube; ali ona o tome nije ni sanjala. Gdje bi on onako zgodan i bogat gledao na jednu ubogu siroticu koja ide po nadnicama da šaku soli izradi. Kad bi Blagi uveče projavljivao sermiju ispod brda, ona bi izašla pred kolibicu i sa čežnjom slušala bi njegovo ćurlikanje. "E, bože, on ne zna da ja…" prošaptala bi kad bi se pošljednji zvuci jasne ćurlike izgubili u pustim visovima tamnozelenog Medenjaka. Od neko doba noći prevari je san. Staroj Anđi nije mogao san nikako na oči. Bojala se za svoje mjezimče, jedinu utjehu svojih pošljednjih dana. Prigrlila je sebi, pa je nježno miluje: "Spavaj, srećo, spavaj svojoj naji", šaptala je brižljivo mati. Tuba stade nešto buncati. Starica se prepade, ustade brzo, sjarnu vatru, pa dohvati s poličice zdjelicu s vodom. - Tuba, Tuba - ’rano - budi je polagano. Ustani, oči moje. Napij se malo vode. Kako joj gore obrazi - jadna ti sam i čemerna! Tuba se diže i jednako nešto bunca: "E, on ne zna da ja…" - Šta, ’rano? Ko? - pita preplašena starica. Prekrsti se, pomeni ime božje i svetog Pantelije, pa se napij vode. Prekrsti se, de. Tuba uze zdjelicu, prekrsti se, onda se napi, pa umorno prevali glavu na tvrdi poglavač. Stara je Anđa dugo stajala više nje i ukočeno gledala; onda je opet zapretala vatru, pa legla. - Bože milostivi, sačuvaj me od svake nevolje i žalosti, milosti ti tvoje! Sveti Pantelija, krsno ime, ne daj nečastivom pod naš krov - šaptala je starica pokrivajući svoje mjezimče. A kako je Blagom? Sav srećan i blažen išao je ćurlikajući za sermijom. Uzgred je vadio iz torbaka jabuku, pa bi je gledao i opet u torbak metnuo. "Bože moj, oklen joj u ’vo doba godine jabuka? Pa je meni dala - e, ona mene…" - bojao se da iskaže što misli. U njegovim razigranim grudima miješala se radost sa bonom tugom. Sjećao se svoje bijedne prošlosti, a pred oči mu je izlazila još bjednija sadašnjost. Kad je sjavio sermiju u tor, nakupi suvadi pa naloži pred torskom kolibom vatru. Nije mu se dalo ćurlikati kao obično. Volio je nešto razmišljati. - Niđe nikog svog nemati na svijetu - kako je teško. Pa ja imam. Meni je sav svijet svojat. Mene niko ne mrzi, a ni ja nikog - branio se Blagi od te strašne pomisli. Pa, et’, kad bi ona i pošla za me, đe bi’ je dovo? Ni kuće ni kućišta; ni u lijevoj ni u desnoj - što no onaj viko. E, moj Blagi, teško tebi! On duboko uzdahnu, izađe iz torske kolibe, obiđe tor, podviknu dva-tri put, a oprezni ga garov dočeka… Onda uđe u kolibu, prekrsti se, pa leže… IV Nekako u srijedu pred Veliku Gospojinu - bio je nekakav mali svetac - okupili se težaci kod kneževe kuće, pa se razgovaraju. - Je si l’ šta s ureda donio, kneže? - pitaju ga neki. - Vala, ljudi, gotovo ništa. Jedno dvije pozovke za zijan i… - Je li meni izašo "đogat" (bijela "pozovka") za potricu? - pretrže ga David Štrbac. Znaš, tužio sam jazavca što mi je izio ’kuruze. - Kakav jazavac? - čudi se knez. - Ma lijep, lijepi moj kneže! - zajedljivo će David. Seljaci prsnuše u smijeh. - Tužio sam jazavca maličnom sudu što mi je satro ’kuruze, znaš, u ’noj njivi pod Medenjakom. Kad im ja privedo’ jazavca i priveza’ koliku je štetu počinio, rekoše mi da idem okruglom sudu. - Okružnom sudu - ispravlja ga onako zvanično knez. - Čekajte, kneže - ljuti se David - da kažem! Znam ja da vi svi mislite, što tamo sa sudom miritate: E, seljaci ništa ne znaju ko i ostala marva. Ama nije tako! Znamo i mi makar što je slano, ak’ i ne znamo što je masno. Rekoše mi: šteta je velika, to patri okrugli sud. Knez se uzvrpoljio, ispravio bi ga, ali ne ide. - Uvedem ja - nastavlja David - svezana jazavca u sud. Suci se zasmijaše. - Šta je to, komšija? - pitaju. - Ništa vala, gospodini moji. Imo sam nešto ’kuruza pod Medenjakom, znaš, gore više kuće u ’noj strani, pa mi ovaj jolpaz, što ’no ima riječ, sa zemljom sravnio. Ja sam ga u’vatio i evo pred slavni sud dovo, pa sad bog vam, a duša vam. Sudite po pravi. Kad ja to izgovori’, oni polegoše po ’nim dušecima - šta li mu je ono? - od teškog smija. - Meni je do plača, gospodini moji - velim ja. Oni se jednako smiju, pa pogledaju čas u me, čas u jazavca. Zgledaše se, pa brkljači nešto između se, pa brkljači, pa brkljači, dok jedan - prošćete - ne turi ruku za leđa, pa izvadi odnekle - bog bi ga znao okle - vorintu, te mi pruži. - Evo ti vorinta, Davide, a jolpaz će u buvaru. Kad dobiješ pozovku, dođi na raspravu. Ja uze’ vorintu. - Gospodini moji, bog vam, a duša vam. - Ne vodi brige, komšija - vele oni, a popucaše od smija. Ja se nešto prisjeti’. - Gospodini moji, biće mi malo vorinta, jer, znaš, jolpaz - onako ću ja po izdaleka. - Baš što je jolpaz, dajemo ti vorintu. To je, vele, nagrada, a za potricu javiće ti knez, pa dođi na raspravu. - Čuvajte se, gospodini moji, jer - prošćete - jazavac hoće da ujede - kazujem im ja. - Malo je lud - veli jedan. - E, moji gospodini, ko blentavi Bošnjak; da mu nije nosa, paso bi travu - velim ja i izlazim. - Sad, kneže, pitam ja tebe ’vako pred ljud’ma i ’nako po zakonu, šta je s jazavcom i je li mi izašla pozovka za raspravu? Seljaci se zasmijaše. - Davide, brate, meni nije do šta je tebi - veli knez. Meni je i ’nako puna glava. - Znam kneže, ama ko velim: nije pravo da moji ’kuruzi propadnu. - Pa šta ću ti ja? - Znam ja šta ćeš. Ja ću tužiti na zemljanu vladu i malični i okrugli sud i kneza, a i šumara - znam ja zakon! - pa šta vam otud dođe. Čuo sam od ljudi što su išli prošlog pazara u šer da se onaj jolpaz po ’noj bašči oko duvanske vavrike šeće - ne budi primjenjeno - ko kakav prijestolnik, a moji se žalosni ’kuruzi suše. E, kneže, nećemo tako! Kad ja ne smijem od suda podapeti gvožđa da jolpaza u’vatim, ne smije ni on mojije’ ’kuruza nemilice trati. Zakon danas za svašto ima. Znao sam ja za zakon, pa sam ga na ’noj struzi teško natrkimice živa u’vatio i pred slavni sud dovo. E, kneže, nećemo tako, amo je struga! - završuje David. - Mani se ti mene, Davide, tako ti krsnog imena! - ljuti se knez. - Šali se, kneže, David. Ti znaš njega. Ima li još šta od suda? - pita Marko Pantoš. - Još imaju pozovke za nove soldate - odgovara knez i vadi iz torbaka. - Bože moj, koliko i’ ove godine pozivaju? - pita neko. - Pa nije mlogo. Jedno desetak, dvanaest - javlja knez. - Da nije našem Blagom izašla pozovka? - pita Mića Zeljković. Nekako ga ove godine pada soldačija. - Jes! - Ode ti taj ko amin! - dočeka Pantoš. - Ko? Zar ’naki momak? Nema ga u sto sela - graknuše seljaci. Ode vala, sve’dno ko pod led. Mića se okari, pa će drmajući tam’ i tamo glavom: - Na moju dušu, ode! - I tvom je nećaku, Davide, izašla pozovka - veli knez, prelistavajući pozive. - ’Vala ti, kneže, ko imam kome! - zahvaljuje mu se David. Svi se sneveseliše, pa se i David nešto ućutio. Knez iznese jednu okanjaču šljive, pa pruži Mići da toči. Mića uze plosku, nali polić, nazdravi knezu, pa onda obredi sve. - Daj, vala, kneže, još jednu iznesi, pa makar je moj jolpaz platio - ne može se uzdržati David pored sve ozbiljnosti i zabrinutosti koja se ogledaše na seljacima. Knez iznese; te jednu po jednu lijepo se ugrijaše. Razgovor se poče življe. - Baš nas, braćo, umete Grac - veli Mića i dodaje polić Davidu. Umiru momci - ne budi primijenjeno - ko kad se ovce pometilje. Eto, dva Mandića iz jedne kuće. Jedan umrije u Gracu, drugi se vrati kući; ne prođoše ni dvije neđelje, a i on ode pod crnu zemlju. Ne znam, šta i’ bacaju na dalj, u ’ustriju, kod tolike naše zemlje. David primi polić, nešto se kao duboko zamisli, pa će: - Vavrike su tome krive, vele soldati. Dim onaj, brate, te se naš svijet ne mere obiknuti, pa to vam je. - Pa i ne reci, Davide, da nije - odobrava Pantoš i istresa lulu o vrh od opanka. Vavrike, vavrike! Ništa drugo! - Čija je sad rednja? - pita Mića. - Cvikina, Cvikina! -povikaše neki. - Odu momci zdravi, ko rušpa, a vojni, ko ranjenici, pa zakovrljaj te umri. Zar to nije bogu plakati? - jada se Cvika, a pružio ruku da primi polić. Ljudi, da rečemo, bi li bilo ’asne baciti na carstvo molbenicu da i’ tamo ne šalju? - pita David. Ti si, kneže, tamo pri sudu, a bio si i u soldačiji, šta ti veliš, a? - Znate, ljudi, regleman je regleman, a bevel je bevel, a ono da - i raport ima, pa onda na carstvo - razlaže im knez, davajući osobiti naglasak svojim riječima. - Čujdete, ljudi! Eee - oteže David - knez je knez. Zna ti on - bože me ne pokaraj - na čem zemlja stoji. - Šta? Zna vala, đe je nebo kukama prikovano - dodaje Cvika, a oči mu se zaokružile kao kozi pred mrak. De, de, kneže! Kako ’no? - Braćo, sve po reglemenu, pa onda na raport, a raport na carstvo - upućuje knez. - Bože moj, što ti je pametan čovjek! - čude se seljaci, a samo Mića ćuti. Povrgao pokraj sebe plosku, prekrstio noge, nagnuo se malo naprijed, pa odbija guste dimove iz okovane i navezene lule. Nešto se zamislio. - Nema, ljudi, od molbenice ni od carstva ništa - trže se Mića iz misli. Ono da - da bi se moglo moliti, ama ko ja velim: nema vajde. Ja mlim tako, a vi kak’ ’oćete. Samo znam: teško jadnom težaku! Knjige ne zna, pa slijep kod očiju. A danas ko ne zna barnuti onim crnim perom, nije niđe pristo, već drugog moljaka da mu prouči pozovku ili knjigu. Tako vam je na današnjem zemanu. Pa eto, ko bi tu molbenicu na carstvo…? - Ako ne bi naš desetar znao, ja ne znam ko bi drugi. Zorli je, vele, učevan - dobaci Cvika kao iz rukavice. - Ja mlim da bi znao bolje onaj šikucija što je lani u našem selu kupio miriju. Kaže meni da zna ljevše pisati neg’ prijestolnik. - Pa i bi! - trže se Cvika i odmahnu rukom. Zorli je učevan. I meni je kazivo da prijestolnikova sina uči pisati. - Od ta dva nijedan! - povika David. Ljudi, šta vam je danas? Zar ne čujete kneza? Govori sve’dno ko da nije iz našeg sela. Nek’ mu on u molbenici zagari one tri riječi, pa će Švabo nama’ viđeti kako i mi zakon znamo. Kako ’no kneže? Reman, be… - Regleman, čoče, pa bevel, pa s bevela na raport, a raport javlja na carstvo, carstvo na kapetana, a kapetan sve dalje do kaplara. - E, što ti lijepi Švabo zna uriktati! Govori, brate, sve’dno ko da iz knjige čita. Zato sud i postavlja za knezove ljude koji su u soldačiji bili. Neće Miće, jer bi se prije zemlja - bože me prosti - prevrnula, neg’ što bi on ’vako, ko knez, iščito - veli David. - Ama ja, ljudi, ne smijem - ja sam knez. Poznalo bi carstvo moje pismo, pa nama’ u "crnu kuću". - I tvoje riječi - dodade David. - Ja mlim da bi trebalo udariti na molbenicu i one zakrpe. Kako ’no mu se rekne, kneže? - pita Pantoš. - Štrampleta. - Pleta? - Štrampleta, čoče! E, ništa ne znate - ispravlja knez i ljuti se. - Nemoj baš, kneže! Znaš, iz našeg si sela, pa bi i nas mogla bijeda pojati - trže David svoj neumjesni predlog. - Nemojte se, ljudi, uzalud trošiti i plaćati, jer nema vajde, ove mi moje grešne kojom dišem. Man’te se, ljudi, ćorava posla! - odvraća ih Mića. - Ma i ja tako velim. Zna carevina šta radi - završi knez razgovor i uze praznu plosku sa zemlje. V Knez je razdijelio po selu "pozovke" i objavio dan kad će s novacima pred kotar. Cijelim selom obladala žalost. Nigdje se ne čuje pjesma. Samo što gdjekad tužno odjekne ona soldačka: Mislio sam da me ženi babo, Ali me je oženio Švabo - Oj, đevojko, draga dušo moja, Oj, đevojko, draga Maro moja! itd. Kad su istom počeli primati soldate, narod ih je ispraćao kao u rat. Po varošima se moglo vidjeti kako se majke sa sinovskim odijelom po blatu valjaju i lupaju očajnički u prsa. Da ti je srce od kamena, morao bi pustiti suzu nježnog saučešća. Soldati se počeše vraćati živi i zdravi kućama, i narod se malo utiša. Malo pomalo - već i to postade obična stvar. "Neka, nek ide, naučiće se pameti", govorili su ljudi. Ali zamalo. Soldate počeše slati u Grac. Umiranje i bolesti učestaše, te u narod ponovo uđe strah. Jadne majke počele naricati za svojim sinovima, kao da su ih pokopale, pa se s groblja kući vraćaju. - Šta vam je, žene? Što cmolite? - ruži ih knez. Bio sam i ja, pa evo me, nijesu me ubili. Malo se pomučiti, pa bogme i gladovati, a poslije te stegne onaj menjažija, pa dosta ti zalogaj kru’a. - Znamo, moj sinko, ali tebe nijesu bacili četr’s konaka od kuće. Svakog pazara, da je bilo kabul, moglo ti se doći. A sad? Grdna rano! Bacaju i’ neće u ’ustriju, nema do Beča dok bi čojek popušio lulu duvana. - E, žene, nemojte već! - ljuti se knez. Đe je Beč, a đe je Grac? Grac je ’vamo do nas. - E, jes’, Grac mu se rekne, vatra ga sagorila! - kune Spasenija Savina. - Osim naše djece, drugo - dodaje stara Vaimija Ignjina, a podnimila se na obe ruke, pa se ljulja tam’ i tamo. VI Blagi se okario, pa ne ćurlika. Da, ćurlika, ali vrlo rijetko: ovako kad je sam kod tora. Tužni i boni zvuci tuže za nečim milim i dragim, za nečim izgubljenim. I Tuba je doznala da mu je izašla "pozovka" za soldačiju. Svak je govorio: uzeće ga. Kad bi ona to čula, zadrhtala bi kao u groznici. Dosad tako vesela, sad se okarila, na lijepo propala u licu. Žarke grahorke izgubile onu prvašnju toplinu. Stara se Anđa prepala. Odbraja joj uroke, salijeva stravu - ništa ne pomaže. U snu uvek nešto bunca. - Samo da mi ga je još jednoč ’nako iz bliza viđeti - mislila je. Nešto mi je eto drag - umrla bi’ kad bi’ mogla, za njega. E, bože, a on to ne zna. To je isto i Blagi želio. Gledao je da se onako nasamo s njom malo razgovori. Lakše bi mu bilo, tako mu se činilo. Prije dva-tri dana odlaska došla Tuba u mlin. Blagi to vidjeo, pa sjavio sermiju u ono strnjište ispod mlina, pa se učinio onako kraj mlina, da se napije vode. Mlin se nešto obatalio, pa krupno melje. Tuba izašla pred mlin, ne bi li koga od muškijeh vidjela, pa opazi Blagog gdje pije vodu na onom točku više mlina. Srce joj zadrhta. Zovnula bi ga, a grlo joj se steglo, pa progovori ne progovori! - Pomoz’ bog! - Da bog dobro! - Zar ti u mlinu, Tuba? - pita je Blagi prolazeći pokraj mlina. - Da. Pa ne znam… nešto mlin… - ne da joj se izgovoriti. - Ma šta? - Nešto se, prošćeš, mlin obatalio, pa ne znam napraviti. Bi li ti umio? - Da vidim - veli Blagi i uđe u mlin, a ona ostade pred mlinom. Nešto je dugo baratao oko kamenja, zbunio se, pa ne zna šta radi. - Dobro sad melje. Napravio sam - veli Blagi izlazeći iz mlina. - Blagi, zbilja, kad ćeš u soldate? - ohrabri se Tuba. - Ja mlim: pr’ošjutra. - Duše ti, je si se prepo? - Pa et’… i nijesam. Što bi’ se bojo? - ’Nako znaš, bi li ti bilo žao da te prime? - Paaa - oteže Blagi - da vidiš i ne bi. Nemam matere, nemam nikog svog… ne bi me niko žalio - veli Blagi, pa onako ispod oka pogleda u Tubu, a ona obori oči. - Žalio bi te svak, sve selo. Pa et’ i meni bi bilo žao, da te, ne daj bože, prime, jer, znaš, Grac… Eto, nit’ si mi - što ’no onaj govorio - rod, ni pomozi bog, a nešto si mi drag, ko… ko, ko rođeni brat - zamuca Tuba. - Nijesi ni ti meni mrska. Žao bi mi bilo, ’nako znaš, tebe i sela i svakog. Naš svijet, adet… pa znaš čojku, kad ode na dalj, u tuđi svijet… nit’ koga zna ni pozna - zapleo se Blagi. - Bože moj, ’oće li te uzeti? Svak govori: uzeće ga. Meni nešto, bože, žao, pa dođe mi da plačem. Znaš, nemaš nikog svog, pa žao mi te sve’edno, ko… ko, ko rođenog brata, … men’ se čini više - veli Tuba, a blaga rumen osu joj obraze. - I ti si meni, čini mi se, draža od sestre. Nemam niđe nikog svog na ’vom bijelom svijetu. Da umrem, ne bi mi imo ko svijeće na zadušnice zapaliti - veli Blagi, a suza mu poleti. On mahnu rukavom, pa je zaustavi. - Ne daj, bože! Nemoj slutiti. - E', Grac… - drma Blagi glavom. - Neće tebe, ako bog da, primiti - sokoli ga Tuba, a sama vidi kako krivo govori. - Al’ otkud ko ide, veli: uzeće te. - ’Nako znaš, svijet govori, ko đe si ti… - ne da se Tubi izgovoriti što misli, pa turi ruku u njedra i izvadi jabuku - zeleniku. Na ti ovu jabuku, pa se nemoj, znaš ’nako, kariti. Sve će dobro biti - ako bog da - bolje neg’ što mislimo. - Na i tebi - veli Blagi, pa izvadi iz torbaka jabuku i pruži joj. Ona je poljubi, pa metnu u njedra. - Zbogom, Tuba! - Zbogom pošo, Blagi! Bože, sa srećom! - Bože, daj! - odvrati tužno Blagi i odjavi ovce na popasak. Već je bio mlin izamlio. Tuba pokupi brašno u torbicu, pa pođe kući. Nešto iznemogla; noge joj klecaju. Žao joj Blagog. "Nikad ga, more biti, neću viđeti", šaptala je. Oči joj se napuniše suza. Ona pusti na volju ojađenom srcu, suze potekoše, a ona bono, tiho zapjevuši: Oj, jabuko, moja zeleniko, Sve te ljeto u njedrije nosa', Nit' te jedo', ni te kome dado', Već sam te je dragom ostavila - Jesen dođe, a moj dragi ode. Ona prestade, pa uzdahnu. Od Zeljkovića tora dopirali su sjetni zvuci jasne ćurlike. Ona ih je, s čežnjom i slatkom tugom u srcu, slušala, dok pošljednji odjeci ne izumriješe u gustim visovima tamnozelenog Medenjaka. VII Što svijet govori, il’ je bilo, il’ će biti. Svak je govorio: uzeće ga. I uzeli su ga. Kroz tri nedjelje Blagi ostavi svoju postojbinu i ode u Grac. Svak ga je žalio, a Tuba najviše. - Samo našeg Blagog, grdna rano, primiše ove godine iz našeg sela - tuži se Tubi Maruška Mićina na perušanju kod Majstorovića. Kad su našeg Milića primili, nije mi bilo žalije. Da su barem još koga iz sela uzeli, bilo bi mu, jadniku, lakše, a ’vako sam… - Bože moj, ’oće li i’ baciti u Grac ili će ostati u škru? - pita Tuba. - Ja mlim: u Grac. Tuba se okari, pa se zamisli. Maruška i Pava zagovorile se, pa nešto jedna drugoj došaptava. - Šta ste se vi, cure, toliko zagovorile? Nijeste na zboru? - šali se Lazar Nikolin, pa baci pred Tubu čvrsto zavezan kukuruz. Na, perušajte! Tuba se trže i uze kukuruz. Jedva ga nekako operuša, baci na hrpu, pa čudnovato pogleda na Lazara. - Znam ja, cure, znam - upleće se Lazar. - Šta znaš? - utače se Pava, drugarica Tubina. - Znam ja, ’nako znaš. Znam ja sve - veli Lazar i drma glavom. - Ne znaš, vala, ništa, jer ništa i nema - opet će đavolasta Pava. Ona je iskrena i odana Tubina drugarica. Uvijek je s njom gotovo. Zajedno su i odrasle - kuća do kuće. Jedna drugu poučava u vezu, u tkanju, u svakom ženskom radu. Kad su na njivi, uvek su na jednom razoru. A što su mogle zapjevati, to je za priču! Iako je bila odveć govorljiva, ipak joj je Tuba smjela povjeriti svoju tajnu - tajnu koju je i od crne zemlje krila: da voli Blagog. Ovako, kad je kakav svetac, stara Anđa ode nekud u komšiluk ili na viđenje kćerima, a njih dvije nastave, pa po cijeli bogovetni dan razgovaraj se. Kad bi se site narazgovarale, onda bi Pava rekla: - Ajd’, Tuba, bolan, da malo zapjevamo! - Pavo draga, ne mogu, pa et’… - Ma šta ti je, bolan? Nemoj se kariti. Je li te žao - jes’, ama jope’ nemoj činiti brez sebe. Sad će te dvije godine proteći ko ’ladna voda, i onda, ko si, ti si! Do’će on, bolan! Zar Blagi? Na moju dušu, ko da gledam, a on došo, pa… De, de onu "Oj jabuko, moja zeleniko". To ti voliš, ja znam. - Pavo rođina, ne da mi se, pa ubi me - veli Tuba, a oči joj pune suza. VIII Jesen se približuje. Gora se počela žutjeti. Pokoji suvi listak padne s grane, kao nijemi glasnik sumornih jesenskih dana. Na njivama je gotovo sve obrađeno. Šljive rodile - prerodile. Svukud pune kace, a komovi već prevreli, pa se pjenuše. Traže se kotlovi, leti se za "dozvolu"; svak radi, a porezni "ured" najbolje. U selu velika živost. Neko ženi brata, a neko sina; neko udaje sestru, a neko opet kćer. Iako je jesen dosadno doba godine, težaku je najmilije. Onda on svačeg ima; dosta pojesti, dosta popiti. Dok ima, da se što ugrabi, jer poslije… Pogdjekad bogme i pokoja puška nehotice odapne. (Starinska, ne mari ništa!) Knez se počeše po glavi, pa će zvanično: "Na raport!" "E, ljudi, ljudi, nikad ovom svijetu…" - vrti knez zabrinuto glavom. Pred staru Anđu padaju ploske kao ugnjile kruške. Čuveni su nekad bili Kragulji, pa se i Tubina ljepota raščula. Tegle prosci iz desetog sela, kao ovce na solilo - dolaze na zagled. Stara se Anđa našla u čudu, a Tuba strepi i drhće kao jagnje od oštra noža. Krije se, neće da iziđe. Janko Delić poteglio čak iz Zmijanja. Opremio se kao što se jedan Delić opremiti može. S parom ga zgodnijeg nema ovamo oko nas. Težak je, istina, ima svoju zemlju - davno se otkupio - ali pomalo i trguje. Kupuje ovako u jesen debele volove, pa ih preprodaje. Bistar je i preduzimljiv čovjek. Iz svačeg gleda da paru izbije. - Nek’ izađe, da je vidimo. Nećemo je pojesti - veli Janko. Ljudi smo prosci, taki je red. Begeniše li - dobro, ne begeniše - i tako. - Znam, brate, Janko: ama ja djeteta ne dam ove jeseni niđe. Mlada je, luda, a jope’ ti si čojek zgodan. Tuj se bogme ’oće ovo, ’oće ono, a ona, ko vukaraška ’ći, nema toliko spreme ni darova - odbija ga Anđa. - Kragulji su, stara, na glasu i… - E, moj Janko, bili su nekad! - uzdahnu starica. - Čeljade je bisno, kršno, pristalo - od soja je, znaš; to je za moju kuću. A darovi i sprema? - veli Janko, pa pirnu i odmahnu rukom. U mojoj kući nit’ će biti gola, ni bosa, ni gladna, ni suvotna. Svega dosta, ’vala bogu! Živiće ko bubreg u loju - što ’no onaj kazo - pa ti sad… - ’Vala ti, brate Janko, ko imam kome! Ama dijete ove godine neće niđe, a dogodine, kako bude suđeno. A Nikola, otac Lazarev, razletio se, pa ne zna šta radi. Hoće da ženi sina, pa se mrke janjile. Lazar neće nego Tubu. Čuo je to Nikola od "one". - Mi smo, moj čojče, obnemogli; pali - što ’no ima riječ - na pošljednje grane. Red je da ga ženimo. Ama on neće već Tubu Anđinu, a ona zategla, ko da je prijestolnikova ’ći. Eto, dolazio na zagled Janko Delić - ’naki čojek! a ona džolava vještica podapela gubicu ko ciganjski bubanj, pa veli: "Ja ne dam ove jeseni niđe djeteta!" Vidi ti sad tog posla! Na moju dušu, ja ne znam šta ćemo… Dijete je dijete… Ti znaš Lazara - vajka se Petra Nikoli. Nikola se zabrinuo. Šalje onako ispred sebe žene da "mame" Tubu za Lazara. Eto, došla Kalasura (neki je zovu i Letikujom), pa se raspričala: - Moja Anđo - moja, nemoj ti biti blentava! Podaj ti dijete u Majstoroviće. Na moju dušu, sestro, ne’š se kajati. Ti znaš, ’vala bogu, Majstoroviće. Oni drže žene ko malo vode na dlanu. Ljudi su zgodni - svoja zemlja, a jope’ blizu voda, blizu drvo, blizu mlin! Niđe take zgode! Ja mlim tako, a ti sad gledaj. Otvori oči! Nijesam ti - ne daj bože - dušman’. - Znam, moja drugo, ama djetetu ne ište srce ove jeseni niđe. Ja joj velim: "Eto, ’rano, izaberi, đe ti srce ište. Ja te ne ćeram". Ona nama’ stane plakati. Pitam je, a ona ćuti. Samo veli: "Najo draga, ne ište mi niđe srce". E, pa šta bi’ ja sad, sestrimim te? Eto, kaži mi, de! - jada se stara Anđa. - Nemoj ti, znaš, tako. Dijete je, pa more biti… Eto, kad su me vodili, ja plačem. Žao mi ostaviti ves a povezati bošču, a poslije… Ja ti kažem - što bi’ ti i govorila? Ljudi su zgodni, jedni po jedni. ’Nake kuće u deset sela nema. Dosta sermije, a bogme i žitni su. Niko još ne pamti da su i oku žita kupili. Svoja zemlja, sestro! Malo je danas takije’! Blizu voda, blizu drvo, blizu mlin! Sama ti znaš, što bi’ ti kazivala? A jope’ i blizu je. Što bi je davala pre’o bijela svijeta? Moreš joj doći, što ’no riječ, svaki dan na viđenje… Gledaj, sestro, otvori oči! Nijesam ti dušman - ni tebi ni tvom djetetu. Ne govorim - ne daj bože - iz kakve zlobe, već ’nako znaš… Blizu voda, blizu drvo, blizu mlin, a Majstorovići paze žene ko malo vode na dlanu! Tako je, sestro, pa ti sad… - rastorokala se "blagoglagoljiva" Kalasura. Tuba se krije i bježi dok vidi da ko ide kući. Odmah jadnica pomisli: idu na zagled ili prošnju. Već je prošla godina otkako su Blagog primili. Često puta pogleda u onu jabuku što joj je pošljednji put kod mlina dao. Počela je već davno venuti. Ona je tužno pogleda, a oči joj’ se napuniše suza - "neka, nek’ vene, nek’ uvene - samo neka se on živ vrati, ali Grac", pomisli ona, a suze joj obliju blijede obraze. IX Biće pred Aranđelovdan, knez sašao na "ured". Na "uredu" je primio "pozovke" i druge "zvanične stvari". Osim toga predali su mu dva zamotuljka u crno zavijena i "crnu knjigu." - Bože moj, šta li mu je ovo? - čudi se knez. Pročita adresu: "Gospodinu Vukanu Radiću, knezu sela M…" - Zar ja gospodin? O, o, o! - ne može knez da se načudi, pa će opet: "Gospodinu Vukanu Radiću, knezu sela M., zadnja pošta B." Ja naredne carevine, bože moj! Svakom li zna odati čes’! Pravo kaže David: "Knez je knez". Nije lako biti knez! Treba se vamo u’vatiti sa sudom, a držati se paligrapa, pa ti se nama’ vjeruje i odaje čes’. Opet čita i osmjehuje se: Ja naredne carevine, moj milosni bogo! Svakog li zna poštimati! Izađe iz "uredovne dvorane" nekako ponosito. Digao glavu kao neslan ovan, a ukočio se, na nikog ne gleda. Uzeo one zamotuljke, pa nosi u rukama. Seljaci što su bili na "uredu" strčaše se radoznalo oko njega. - Šta je to, kneže? - pitaju ga neki. On se napravio važan, pa će od neko doba malo zategnuto: - Ništa! Čekajte, dok otvorim knjigu! Što ste navalili ko marva?! On otvori pismo, pa stade čitati u sebi. Pogdjekad se zaboravi siromah, pa poče i naglas sricati. Mučio se dugo i kad je sve razumio, onda se nakašlje, pa poče: - Carstvo javlja "azo", da je deset… deset… - Šta? ukinuta desetina zar? - pretrže ga neko. - Šuti marvo! - prodera se knez, pa nastavi. "Azo", carstvo javlja da je desetog prošlog… - Šta ti mu je ono "desetog prošlog"? - dočeka opet neko. - Šuti, ćićulajkane bož’i, blento, zloglo! - dere se knez, a poblijedio kao krpa u licu. - Nemoj ti, kneže, znaš nada mnom trti rokve, jer sam i ja nešto bio. I moja se sluša kod suda. Znam ja paligrape! - Čes’ tebi i poštenje - trže se knez. Ama nemoj brate, znaš ’nako… Od carstva, pa šta mu je, da mu je - dobro mu je! - Čitaj, kneže, čitaj! - čuje se neki. A ti, Joviša, šuti? - "Azo", carstvo javlja da je desetog prošlog mjeseca umro u Grac invanterist (ja sam bio vrajter) Blagoje Gatarić. U njegovom vojničkom sanduku nađen je jedan narodni instrument, ćurlika i jedna jabuka. Pošljednja volja pomenutog invanterista da se ćurlika uruči Miliću Zeljkoviću, a jabuka da se preda Tubi Kraguljevoj. Moli se gospodin knez da ovo tačno izvrši - završi knez i naglasi osobito riječi "moli se gospodin knez", a seljani se čudnovato zgledaše. - Ej, jadna mu majka! Bog da ga prosti i pomiluje! - ote se jednom uzdah iz gomile. - Ja naredne carevine, Bože moj! - čudi se Joviša. Za svašta li vodi brigu… Kod nje ide sve ko na tetivo! Nema kod nje tamo-amo, već šta je kome određeno - određeno! Bože me ne pokaraj, da ode na ’naj svijet, našlo bi ga! - Samo da se ukine desetina, trećina i, reć’emo kaz’ti, ove globe - nikad boljeg cara - veli Šurlan. - A šta mu je to, kneže, zavijeno u to crno ćage? - pita Joviša. - Zar ne čušte šta carstvo javlja? Ovo je dugačko ćurlika, a ovo okruglo jabuka. - Ja, moj valjani bogo! Vidi, vidi, koji su murovi i štrampleta! - ne može Joviša da se načudi. Koliko li je muke i troška viđela carevina dok je to poslala amo iz tolike dalji! Pa veli čojek: mnogo ište! Dok se vratio s "ureda", knez je odmah predao Miliću ćurliku, pa pošao onako uzgred da i Tubi uruči jabuku. Stara Anđa izvadila misiraču iz vatre, pa otresa s nje lug, a Tuba uzela kamičak pa tuca lješnike, dok knez trnapi na vrata. - …bar veče! - Da bog dobro! - ustadoše obadvije, pokloniše se i primiše boga. Tuba uze stolac, prebaci preko njega ponjavicu, pa podmetnu pod kneza. - Sjedi rode - veli starica. Koja dobra? - Vala ti! Nemam kad; imam još nešto posla ’vođe dolje kod Đokana - veli knez i izvadi jabuku iz premetača. Na, Tuba! Umro Blagi, pa to je, znaš, pošljednja volja. Laku noć! - reče knez pa na vrata. Jadna Tuba poblijedi kao mrtvac, ali se uzdrža. Uzvišeni i ničim nepomućeni djevojački stid spase je da se ne izda. Kad knez izađe, ona briznu u plač i objesi se staroj Anđi o vrat. Kroz tužno, neprekidno jecanje čule su se riječi: "Najo dra-aga ume-me-te nas Gra-a-ac"! Beč, 1900.